winx_club_and_freinds_adventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Winx club learns size matters
"in this episode the winx who are on vacation then go on an adventure to stop technomites who have used to work for the witches, meanwhile qwark tries to find his parents plot After the events of Winx club and the deep sea, Ratchet,Clank,talwyn,cronk,zepher,,the pixies dragon riders and the winx decide to take a well relaxed vacation in vacationa, while the others go to other places for vacation. Not long before, "the heroic group are interrupted by Luna, a school girl who is compiling a report on heroes." She persuades Ratchet and the winx to "fight some robots" lying about the beach, Ratchet and the others, reluctantly agrees as they don't have anything else to do. "Clank says he will regret this. After fighting the robots, Luna thanks them. While this is happening, Clank encounters Qwark and dr nefarious. "Qwark is searching for his parents he never knew about. Moments later, Luna is kidnapped by an ancient race of robots. Their ship destroys a small abanded warehouse revealing a secret walkway. With no choice left, Ratchet, the winx,talwyn,cronk and sepher and Clank venture in an attempt to save Luna, however they are one second late. "Luna is seen dropping a Technomite artifact which Ratchet is sceptical about its existence. Coordinates etched on the side which Clank believes it could lead to its initial place of creation." The group with Qwark and nefarious, fly to Ryllus in search of answers. "Ratchet hitches a deal with Qwark, if he tells him where to take the artifact, he will allow him to use the ships computer to research his family history. Qwark says its in one of the main buildings." While exploring Ryllus, Ratchet, the winx,talwyn cronk zepher and Clank obtain a Sprout-O-Matic. Once they reach the main building, which turns out to be a Technomite Temple, Ratchet finds out the main door is locked and tecna can't open it. Clank and the pixies are able to squeeze through a crevice so that he can open the main door from the inside. Inside the Temple is a realm room, which has all the realms the Technomited inhabited. It was built to keep track of them. Clank identifies one realm as Kallidon, which is a Technomite City, the location where Luna is captured" "Once the team lands on Kaliidon, Qwark finds his family as it turns out he received a link from FauxFamily.com." Clank and tecna finds this a bit unusual and nefarious goes with them since he is nearly bored him to sleep. Ratchet, the winx,talwyn,cronk zepher nefarious and Clank also partake in a skyboard race for a Shrink Ray to obtain access inside the main buildings. They defeat Mungo, a mutant amphibian type of creature. Eventually, the group rescues Luna. "The plot thickens when luna reveals she had lead them into a trap." Luna is not a feeble young girl instead she changes style and way of talking.(Luna always pronounces the "s" in any word as "th", but when Luna says "she hasn't had a chance to tell her "friends", Ratchet replies "you mean your friendth, right) Luna uses an electric shock on Clank and dr nefarious which temporarily takes them out. Ratchet, and the others are also taken out. Moments later, Clank,cronk zepher and nefarious find themselves in the middle of a robot showdown. they pilot four robot chopper to take out the nearby fighter robots. After that, Skrunch (Qwarks monkey from Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal) talwyn and the winx arrive with coordinates to Ratchet's location. Luckily, they find an old Giant Clank pad which he uses to reach a lab in a swamp where Ratchet is held captive. "Meanwhile Ratchet has a dream where he is being operated by doctors who resembles Qwark and prine torgon. One of them uses a chainsaw on him however he runs away. After some crazy exploration like dragons, the ancestral witches, orcs and domino Ratchet encounters Giant Clank with megatrons head who wants to destroy him. Ratchet, however, finds the real Clank and his dream fades." Once Ratchet wakes, Clank,talywn,cronk zepher and the winx suggest they find a way out of here and locate Luna. "As they are exploring, Ratchet recollects all the events that happened. An enraged Ratchet accidentally sets the building on self-destruct after he throws a glass funnel towards a column. Just before they leave, they obtain Luna's Coordinates." Ratchet, the winx,talwyn,cronk and zepher and nefarious and Clank land where they meet the Skyboard Racer again, He challenges them again and agrees to rewards the duo the Polariser fastened under his Skyboard. Eventually Ratchet,the winx, talwyn,cronk,zepher nefarious and Clank win the Skyboard challenge. "The coordinates lead to Challax, a Technomite City." Using an automated car that looks like a small taxi to gain access to the main building, they venture in and find an unusual and huge Luna machine with a door behind her door. It appears that she is a robot. Clank receives coordinates to Dayni Moon where Luna is present now. Ratchet and the winx asks Luna why she double-crossed them and Luna she reveals that Technomites have been taken advantage of. Everyone uses their machinery but no one gives them credit not even a penny. Luna also reveals that they wanted Ratchet's DNA to create an army of clones which tecna and flora find outrages. Luna engages in a boss battle with the group, however the team overpowers her. Ratchet asks Clank to access coordinates but an electric shockwave electrocuted Clank which hinders it. Ratchet uses the Shrink-Ray to shrink himself down to size and enters Clank with tecna miniturized. Inside Clank, the security back up tells Ratchet and tecna to defeat all enemies before Clank can be activated. Ratchet and tecna manages to defeat all enemies however the anti-virus is activated. they must exit Clank before the virus removes them itself. Ratchet and tecna manages to escape with seconds to spare. "Clank is re-activated and has coordinates to Quodrona where Otto Destruct is creating his army of clones. Quodrona is a factory that is shrunk" so Ratchet the winx,talwyn,cronk,zepher nefarious and clank use the Shrink-ray. After defeating hordes of clones, the group encounters Otto himself. Otto reveals that Luna's story was not true, referring it to a "cheesy story". He reveals that he used to work for the ancestral witches and has created an area to transfer intelligence from one chamber to another being. "After using his Ratchet army to look for any intelligent being and then Otto will transfer that brain power into his brain to become the most intelligent entity ever known." The group encounter Qwark yet again who believes Otto is his father(desptie he seems to know he is not). the group manages to defeat Otto and stop his threat. Skrunch arrives and says he found out about Qwark's real parents who were killed by defective equipment created by the Technomites and the qwarnites. "Qwark places Otto in his own created chamber until Skrunch switches positions with Qwark. Otto absorbs Skrunch intelligence and gets the intellect of a monkey." At the end in on berk, the winx are doing the usal stuff while Qwark springs up an fictional anecdote to the fairy pets and clone ratchets, who later fall asleep. flora then decides to try and make a potion to make qwark big again, Ratchet then says "he may be small but he's ego is still big". transcript 'chapter 1: a short vacation and a long adventure' 'chapter 2: technomites temple and luna's true form' 'chapter 3:robo fight, ratchets dream, and escape the lab.' 'chapter 4:the fact of tecnomites, and clanks mind' 'chapter 5: the fight with otto' 'epilouge' trivia Category:Moviesodes Category:Spinoffseries Category:Episodes based on video games